


顶点

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 关于panorama的故事。艺人宗守





	顶点

晚安。

英文是两个词，短音节，分别从舌根和舌尖飘出来，Good night。

最后涌出他喉间的，是五年一千八百二十五个朝升夕落后，清晰可见的悸动。

-  
录音中途，他们休息吃晚饭，大原空没心肝，恨不得把脸埋进便当里，秋刀鱼的味道香喷喷。他两位今日录音的搭档只有索然无味的小块三明治*，神乐坂宗司瞪他，在原守人垂着眼无奈地笑。录音棚的休息间算不得宽敞，他们三个挤一张长条沙发，在原守人靠在神乐坂宗司左边的地方看谱，亚麻黄掺绿落在肩旁。

开始与重来，录制的反反复复里他开始走神。拿到panorama的稿子是一个星期前，大原空从小黑屋里兴高采烈冲出来，血丝和青黑的眼底相映成趣，把他们俩往练习室拖。在原妈妈看着都心疼，我的仔啊你怎么受这样的苦，他刚想开口叫大原空回去睡觉，就见着作曲家抽出谱子往桌子上拍，地动山摇碰一声，指尖戳着谱子意气风发——看到没，你要的情歌来了。

神乐坂宗司憋着笑，脸颊都要抽筋，想起来之前的采访里有过这茬，但是要记仇到现在，大原空确实少年心气。soara的作曲家整张脸都写着得意，还有别以为受欢迎就有什么，大家不过都是没感情经历的处男罢辽，还不是要靠我云云。

那头的在原守人没成功劝出口，加之idol新曲出炉，终于是屈服了。他从墙边拎的吉他，微躬下背抱在怀里的样子会让神乐坂宗司想起上次杂志摄影，戴眼镜的青年抱着大型犬，和动物是同一般的温良表情和湿润眼睛。

如果在原守人垂下头去——神乐坂宗司抱着手，视线里是他的那份乐谱，余光中有另一人的影子，他眼镜滑下去一些，在额发间捉得着眼瞳的绿，浮动着日光的碎片。那时候词还没有分好，他们就一起唱，最开始是呢喃，然后逐渐清晰，长句的中途间断短暂，海浪一波压过一波，把人推上云做的台阶，但身边人的声音沉而柔软，仿佛要张开双臂迎接一切坠落，倒也令人心安。

收尾的音符响起，在原守人把头抬起来冲他笑，平日里的弧度在一刻间耀眼得过分，于是他胸腔里的那个器官再也不受调控，无可抑制地加速起来，不像摩天轮，是过山车陡然冲上云霄。

回过神来的时候，大原空拍他的背，在原守人也叫他。或许神乐坂宗司真的像猫，伸手就抓了在他面前晃的指尖，戴眼镜的青年愕然望着，另一位主唱发出牙酸的嘶声。

“宗？”“……条件反射。”

这是大力了一点，他松开去，留给在原守人抽出手的余裕，那指尖划过他掌心，有些痒，随之便挪开了。神乐坂宗司心里头觉得险，又有些遗憾，终究没把那手扯过来留一个吻。

他会觉得奇怪么？还是同我一样的遗憾？

上次他去抓在原守人指尖，似乎也并不是那么远的事。想到这里的时候录音又准备开始，神乐坂宗司把谱子整理好，顶上的那页里，“手指相叠”的旁边画了朵草率还带古怪表情的云，记得唱高点，大原空的笔尖曾点着，情歌嘛，得有恋爱的感觉。

  


-

倘若他不敢去看，在原守人会将视线挪开，盯着乐谱上长脚的千纸鹤。好笑是一回，转移注意力是另一点。他装腔作势的功夫不到家，平日里亦或是上综艺，被闹腾起来，不至于像宗像廉红一片脸，但耳尖总有暴露的风险。神乐坂宗司眼睛利，又不知哪里长的坏心眼，一天天抓着当把柄说事，耳朵柔软的部分要是被戳到，那就不光是红个耳尖那么简单的事了。

第一次试奏panorama，大概也是这样。音乐这种事，果然还是老天给饭吃，大原空想必不仅有着特大号的碗，里头还满满当当。谁能想到毫无恋爱经验的青春系band曲作写伤情曲也有味道，前奏弹起来就像夜里霓虹灯盏盏亮起的光景，神乐坂宗司开口的时候气氛定格在恋爱剧男主角撑着伞出场的一刻，盛大的荷尔蒙味道到处都是，大原空肯定在心里头骂，可恶啊罪恶的男人。

在原守人莫名其妙地心虚，这时候是看不得神乐坂宗司的，他把头埋下去，见得着谱又没有搭档身影的高度刚刚好，但耳根仍然是烧。伤情曲终究是情曲，依偎啊思念啊体温啊，专辑封面还要写两个并排的名姓，胆怯与悸动，词句一气倒进去，他的脑海沸沸腾腾。 

这是说新曲子扰乱思绪的功夫一流，他好像总是出岔子。前天封面拍摄，偷瞄的人只记得神乐坂宗司专心工作不会发现，倒忘了明晃晃的镜头还在闪烁。结果是电脑屏幕上是证据确凿，只是没想到工作失误歪打正着，很是合负责人眼缘，非常有气氛啊，在原君真是什么都做得很好呢。

在原守人自己心里有鬼，暗恋是真的，哪能没有气氛呢？于是他怎么看都觉得照片上书四个大字明目张胆，附加评价艺人失格，这要是拿出去当专辑封面上架全国，简直丢人。他手忙脚乱加脸红的样子，神乐坂宗司都难得一见，后者把人拦下了，抓着他要伸出去的手，像是猫看到逗猫棒，笑眯眯地问，挺好看的，怎么了呀？

这就很是狡猾。

在原守人被他一晃，指尖触碰到力道温柔却坚定，他愣了几秒，终于是失却时机。拍板定案，追悔莫及。

  


-

录音从下午到半夜，其间在原守人把六首单曲摧残之下哈欠连天的大原空赶回去睡了，妈粉真的很了不得，特别当他是你的队友。

他们搭最后一班地铁，一人拿一罐小豆汤作宵夜，肩挨着肩在空无一人的车厢里，有一搭没一搭聊天。马路余热一点一点散去，心却还在涌动，频率没那么高了，但终究要比平日快一点。

最终在神乐坂宗司房间门口分头的时候，在原守人看着同行人，脑子里的冲动成了细密的气泡，一刹那比酒精还上头，裹挟着字音从他喉头要冒出来。

“Good night.”

第一个音节他就后悔，可短短一句话，覆水难收。在原守人窘迫得头都在痛，冲动确是不好，拿着刀子解剖卑微的心，一片糟糕。

神乐坂宗司却笑了，“Good night？”

副歌的末句在笑音里，另一位演唱者尚未来得及反应，一天以来成型的条件反射代他下了这个台阶，合音在凌晨一点的月之寮走廊飘出一个弧度来，散掉了，气氛又回到稍冷的温度。

感谢这人——在原守人很合乎时宜地跟他一起笑，尽管偷着摸着告白得到玩笑话这件事本身缺少一些笑点，诚心感激一无所察的暗恋对象更是显得颇为神经错乱，但神乐坂宗司有意或是无意铺下的台阶，还是救场的及时。

在原守人转过身往自己房间，把一步拆成半步走，背着脸补一句正式的晚安，等等咔哒一声，失败的焦糊味就无声又确切地塌缩进现实。

就等他关上门吧，酸而苦涩的从来不只有柠檬。

  


“好的，good night.”

等了好像许久，但还没等到，神乐坂宗司就在他身后一步半的地方笑，手搭在他肩上不该有声音，轰鸣是被大脑皮层自己造出来。

“可是阿守，”那沉沉声音垂下来，粘着他耳廓，“空那家伙未免还是太纯情，摩天轮升到顶点，要是只说句晚安，可不值回票价。”

“所以啊，不如我吻你。”

旋钮被一口气拧到底，甜点的味道刚刚好，从缝隙里溢出。在原守人脑仁里空白的，每一条神经都拥堵，无暇让他转过头，胃里三千五百只蝴蝶一刹那都活过来，挣扎奔汰着要自胸腔往外去。

“怎么样？”神乐坂宗司凑过来，用询问的句式宣布决定，他压根用不着听到回答，只抓着绿眼睛里的黯淡被动摇冲刷的一瞬间，就是恰到好处美妙时机。

摩天轮下彻城的灯火在闭眼前的一霎挤挤挨挨涌进，还有喧闹的游乐场人声，充斥着感官，辉煌得不像话。就算是平素里脑袋机敏好使的人，要当了机，就是另一码事，在原守人几乎是放任自由地让他折腾摆弄，他没余裕去管什么手和腰，反倒像默许，或者更进一步。

摩天轮的顶点只有一瞬，如果这个吻掠过去，第二圈是否还会到来？

而我甚至不想要什么回转，他在那一个瞬间有了力气，贴着墙踉跄挣扎，扯住神乐坂宗司的衬衫衣领，这一程的攀升太长，哪怕最终还要向下，也想多讨得一刹的顶点。

他用力道咬回去，舌尖撞进对方齿列里，于是被温和地缠绕了。

神乐坂宗司又笑，躬一点腰，越过六厘米与他贴着鼻尖，咫尺之遥的绿眼睛睁开，罕有的坦诚和渴望，明朗而透彻，皆是让人霍霍雀跃的色泽。整整一个世纪的冰河跋涉，他于目的地见着春暖花开。

“如果我同意，”

“如果你愿意，那么摩天轮就不会有终局。”

就像此刻一样，它永远与星辰同在夜空顶点。

**Author's Note:**

> *录音吃太饱会影响发声


End file.
